Walkthrough: Dead Island: Act I
Chapter 1: Welcome to Banoi Passport to Life ]] The first thing to do is talk to John Sinamoi in front of the building. He will give the Hero a quest. The player then makes their way out of the Pool House. Have a look around the area and pick up anything that may be useful. If they keep going forward as soon as they leave the shack, there is a cheese crate at the end of the walkway with a melee weapon in it. Once they have picked up everything they need, the Heroes head to the destination point. The players kill a zombie at the top of the stairs, next to the hotel pools. There are six more zombies to kill on the way to the destination point. The mini map leads the players to another set of stairs, a platform and two more staircases, and then to the left. They come up to a bloody pool and find Ted B. on his knees in the pool, mourning about the death of his wife, dad, and brother, who were infected and tried to attack him. Sinamoi's card is in bungalow 11 which is next to the pool. Once the Hero enters the shack, there is a zombie on the floor that must be dealt with. There are some energy drinks and alcohol lying around, and Tape Recorder 01 on the table closest to the zombie, that introduces Roger Howard, an investigator with an interesting story. (The players find 12 recordings throughout the entire game.) The closed doors lead to a bloody bedroom and a small room on the right with a zombie ready to attack in the bathroom. The card is on the table near the bathroom. ]] When leaving the bungalow, the player will notice that the quest marker is making them leave on a different path than the one they used to get to the bungalow. They head down the stairs, but take a right instead. At the bottom of the stairs there is a zombie and a path to the left. The path makes them maze around a few tricky posts, and then come onto a pool and a group of about 4 Walkers. After taking care of them, the Hero have to kill one more zombie around a couple lounge chairs before going back down the stairs. Some mood-setting music will play on the way down, and the Hero should say something complimenting the view. Once the Hero's back to the Pool House, they notice it's barricaded and use an improvised walkway that leads to the doors. Once inside, they talk to Sinamoi to finish the quest and get Nail'd Mod as a reward. Dead Island ''survival hint: Energy drinks are a great way to quickly restore health and can often be found on tables, near groups of suitcases and in vending machines scattered around the island of Banoi.'' Exodus ]] The player will now need to make their way over to the lifeguard tower. They reach the area and unlock the gate with the Sinamoi's card and then head over to the tower. There is a Thug inside the building, and it is recommended to read helpful tips on how to defeat the strong but slow zombie in the corresponding article. When in the building, the Hero may need to use the flashlight as is gets dark. They must take out all the zombies inside the tower, and the energy drinks and other boosters found there will come in handy. Once the ground floor is cleared of the zombie presence, the Hero uses the workbench in the garage and make their way up the nearby stairs to deal with all the zombies on the upper level and loot the area. When done, they head into the control booth and radio to John Sinamoi telling him they have finished the mission. Dead Island ''survival hint: Repairing weapons when they are only slightly damaged costs a lot less than when they are nearing 0%, and so it's recommended to fix them quickly and often to save money.'' Chapter 2: Busy Surviving To Kill Time ]] ]] ]] After the Hero makes their way down to the garage, Hank will give them a mission to look for car parts, and there are other people who need help. Mike wishes to talk to the Hero too, and then it's time to help Jack to get into the medical office and loot the room. Once it's done, they will get yet another quest from him. Four car parts are needed, and there are enough different vehicles an the area to finish the job rather quickly. There is an ambulance at the end of the road that leads to the tower, and a few zombies that must be dealt with. Once all the car parts collected, the Hero head back to Hank and Jack to finish their missions. When done with that, it's time to take a car and drive to the Lighthouse. There are a lot of people to talk to in the area, particularly James Stein. After they have spoken to James, they will need to help a couple of people around the lighthouse and make their way back to him and then to Darvin Bark, who will ask the Hero to find Marcus Davis and help him. When the Hero arrive at the location, they clear out the zombies, talk to Marcus and help him with his mission. After this the hero should go to the gas station near the Lighthouse. Inside here they will find Sathiss and Dan Mark. Dan tells the heroes they need to go and turn the switch on inside the warehouse and fill a gas canister with fuel. The Hero then drive the car over to the hotel bungalows to get the Jeannine's necklace from the bungalow 6 where Jessica Nelson and her husband Roger are found. After they have spoken to Nelsons, they take Jessica to the lighthouse and talk to Darvin there to complete their main mission. After that, it's time for them to return back to the lifeguard tower. A Piece of Cake / Seek'n'Loot ]] After bringing some food cans to the lifeguard tower, the Hero travel to the nearby gas stations for some supplies. They take some juice packs at the Lighthouse Gas Station and turn on the City Tunnel Gas Station power. There is a gas canister in the nearby garage they fill up at the pump, then place it in the car and head back to the lifeguard tower. They place the juice packs in the garage and bring the gas canister to Mike. Dead Island ''survival hint: Using the vehicles to deal with enemies is a great way to save weapons en route to the destination.'' Chapter 3: Wheels of Steel Born to be Wild The Hero is asked by John Sinamoi to recover a powerful truck from the hotel's parking garage. In the Hotel, Mike Davis meets the Hero at the elevator lobby and asks them to find Ken. When Ken is found, he asks for morphine. Mike Davis then tells the Hero to get to the Security room. Once there, Mike tells them to reset the security server manually to be able to proceed to the parking lot. Chapter 4: Of Broken Birds Black Hawk Down ]] ]] The Hero must investigate the helicopter crash site. As the Hero approaches the crash site from the beach, the Hero encounters a Suicider for the first time. After the cutscene, the Hero finds Nikolai, the sole survivor of the crash, across the lagoon. He asks the Hero to get him to a safe area, and is escorted to the nearby Bunker 02, taking out a number of zombies attracted by the noise of the crash on the way. After securing Nikolai's safety in the bunker, the Hero returns to Sinamoi at the Lifeguard Tower. Misery Wagon Sinamoi proposes the modification of the armored truck, which requires customization by a capable mechanic. He directs the Hero to the Old Marina Workshop. When the Hero arrives, a group of zombies is trying to get inside. After killing all of the zombies, the garage door is opened, and the Hero is greeted by Earl and his daughter, Jin. Only the Strong Survive / On the Road Earl agrees to reinforce the truck while the Hero protects the workshop. While he is working on the car, the Hero must defend the workshop's door. After the truck is finished, Earl holds onto the truck's keys until the Hero agrees to protect his daughter. After the cutscene ends and Earl has locked himself in the back room, the Hero is directed by Sinamoi via the radio to get more supplies from Moresby. Before getting into the truck, the Hero talks with Jin and learns a little bit about her family. She then suggests they start their search for supplies by visiting the church, and directs the Hero to the coastal tunnel on the south side of the island. End of Act I.